heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes Golden Collection
The Looney Tunes Golden Collection was an annual series of sixAnnouncement for Looney Tunes Golden Collection Volume 6 four-disc DVD box sets from Warner Brothers' Home video unit Warner Home Video, each containing about 60 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies animated shorts. The series began in October 2003 and ended in October 2008. Overview The Golden Collection series was launched in the aftermath of the success of the Walt Disney Treasures series that itself collected archived Disney material. These collections were made possible after the merger of Time Warner (which owned the color cartoons released from August 1, 1948 onward, as well as the black-and-white Looney Tunes, the post-Harman/Ising black-and-white Merrie Melodies, and the first H/I Merrie Melodies entry: Lady, Play Your Mandolin!) and Turner Broadcasting System (which owned the color cartoons released prior to August 1, 1948, and the remaining Harman/Ising Merrie Melodies; most of these cartoons had been released as part of The Golden Age of Looney Tunes Laserdisc series), along with the subsequent transfer of video rights to the Turner library from MGM Home Entertainment to Warner Home Video. The cartoons included on the set are uncut, unedited, and digitally restored and remastered from the original successive Technicolor film negatives (or, in the case of the black and white shorts, the original black and white negatives). However, some of the cartoons in these collections are derived from the "Blue Ribbon" reissues (altered from their original versions with their revised front-and-end credit sequences), as the original titles for these cartoons are presumably lost. Where the original titles, instead of the "Blue Ribbon" titles, still exist, Warner has taken the "Blue Ribbon" titles out. A handful of cartoons in the first two collections and the bonus cartoons on Volume 6 have digital video noise reduction (or DVNR) artifacting. The noise reduction process sometimes unintentionally erases or blurs some of the picture on certain scenes of the cartoons, which has caused controversy among some Looney Tunes fans. The most recent collections, however, lack such artifacting. Since August 2007, Warner Bros. Home Video has been quietly reissuing copies of the fourth disc of Volume 2 that lacks artifacting and interlacing, because of numerous complaints by consumers. Beginning with Volume 3, a warning was printed on the packaging explaining that the collection is intended for adults and the content may not be suitable for children. This goes along with Whoopi Goldberg's filmed introduction in Volume 3 that explains the history of ethnic imagery that frequently appears in cartoons of the 1930s and 1940s. Beginning with Volume 4, a singular disclaimer text card similar to Goldberg's spoken disclaimer precedes each disc's main menu.This is seen on the Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collections and even on the back of the Woody Woodpecker and Friends Classic Cartoon Collection discs (though they are from Universal, not Warner Bros.). The DVDs also feature several special features including interviews/documentaries of the people behind the cartoons such as Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Robert McKimson, Chuck Jones, musical conductor Carl Stalling, and voice-artist Mel Blanc, pencil tests, and audio commentaries by animation historians Jerry Beck, Michael Barrier, and Greg Ford, as well as current animators Paul Dini, Eric Goldberg, and John Kricfalusi and voice actors Stan Freberg and June Foray. In addition to the appearances by the above mentioned there is interview footage of Stan Freberg, June Foray, Noel Blanc, Billy West, Keith Scott, Mark Evanier, Bob Bergen, Joe Alaskey, Bill Melendez, Willie Ito, Corny Cole, Peter Alvarez, and the children of the various directors: Robert McKimson, Jr., Ruth Clampett, Sybil Freleng, and Linda Jones. Audio footage of Mel Blanc in recording sessions is heard as a bonus feature on several of the discs as is an obscure audio clip of Arthur Q. Bryan rehearsing a line as Elmer Fudd in What's Opera, Doc?. In total, there are 356 cartoons (18 more than The Golden Age of Looney Tunes) spread throughout the 6 volumes. In some regions, such as Regions 2 and 4, each disc in each volume is packaged (or re-packaged) separately.Looney Tunes Collection-All Stars-Volumes 1 & 2 (2003) Releases Volume 1 Volume 1 (released on October 28, 2003) contains 56 cartoons (all in color) mostly from the 1950s with a smaller selection of shorts from the 1940s. Popular shorts include: *''Rabbit of Seville'' *''Duck Amuck'' *''Speedy Gonzales'' *''Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century'' *''Rabbit Fire'' *''Rabbit Seasoning'' *''Baseball Bugs'' *''Drip-Along Daffy'' *''Deduce, You Say'' *''Elmer's Candid Camera'' (the first appearance of Elmer Fudd) *''For Scent-imental Reasons'' Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc one is dedicated to Bugs Bunny *Disc two is dedicated to Daffy Duck and Porky Pig *Discs three and four consist of random shorts featuring other characters, grouped by director: Chuck Jones and Bob Clampett on disc three, Friz Freleng and Robert McKimson on disc four Statistics *47 cartoons on this collection were released no earlier than August 1, 1948 and thus have been part of WB's own television packages. The remaining 9 cartoons were released prior to that date and thus were part of the Associated Artists Productions (a.a.p.) television package later owned by Turner (including the latest-released cartoon in this package, Haredevil Hare). *Three of the creditless Blue Ribbons in the former package are featured with restored technical credits: The Foghorn Leghorn, Kit for Cat, and Scaredy Cat. *Bugs Bunny dominates the set. In addition to having his own 14-cartoon disc, he appears on 12 more cartoons spread across the other three discs (along with one cartoon featuring the prototype), for a total of 26 (or 27, if counting Elmer's Candid Camera) cartoons with Bugs Bunny (though in Duck Amuck, he remains an unseen character until the end of the short). *A total of 15 character debuts are on this set: Frigid Hare, (Playboy Penguin), Bugs and Thugs (Mugsy), Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (The Three Bears), Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (Beaky Buzzard), Canary Row (Granny), Devil May Hare (Tasmanian Devil), Don't Give Up the Sheep (Ralph and Sam), Drip-Along Daffy (Nasty Canasta), Elmer's Candid Camera (Elmer Fudd), Fast and Furry-ous (Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner), Feed the Kitty (Marc Antony and Pussyfoot), Golden Yeggs (Rocky), Hair-Raising Hare (Gossamer), Haredevil Hare (Marvin the Martian), and Rabbit's Kin (Pete Puma). *Chuck Jones is the most-represented director on the set, with 27 cartoons. *Two Oscar-winning cartoons are contained on this set: For Scent-imental Reasons (1949) and Speedy Gonzales (1955). *''Yankee Doodle Daffy'' is the only public domain cartoon to be restored on the set. Volume 2 Volume 2 (released on November 2, 2004) contains a broader selection of cartoons from the 1930s, 1940s, and 1950s including *''What's Opera, Doc?'' *''One Froggy Evening'' *''A Bear for Punishment'' *''The Great Piggy Bank Robbery'' *''Show Biz Bugs'' *''I Love to Singa'' *''Tweetie Pie'' *''The Dover Boys'' *''Porky in Wackyland'' This was the first volume to have 60 cartoons, which would continue to be the "standard" number in later volumes (though most would also include additional "bonus" cartoons). Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc one, as in the first edition, contains only Bugs Bunny cartoons. *Disc two contains Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote shorts, along with four cartoons from Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote creator Chuck Jones. *Disc three contains nine Sylvester/Tweety shorts, along with six cartoons starring Daffy Duck and/or Porky Pig. *Disc four is an all-stars disc, though there is some relation between each cartoon on the disc: they are either musicals, Hollywood parodies, set on a stage, or incorporate other forms of show-business. Statistics *31 of the color cartoons on the set were in WB's own television packages (released August 1, 1948 or later), while the amount of a.a.p.-owned color cartoons (released before August 1, 1948) tripled from the last set to 27. The remaining two cartoons are the first from the Sunset Productions package (all black-and-white cartoons except the Harman-Ising Merrie Melodies from Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! onward) to be released on one of the sets. *Bugs Bunny, despite appearing in fewer cartoons in this set, still has the most representation, with 19 cartoons. *This volume was the first to contain creditless Blue Ribbons released as such - in other words, their original credits were not found. *Despite that, four Blue Ribbon cartoons did get restored to their original form on this set: Baby Bottleneck, Back Alley Oproar, Book Revue (reissued as Book Review), and I Love to Singa. In addition, although its opening wasn't found, Old Glory does have its original ending restored. Similarly, although it is still a Blue Ribbon, Have You Got Any Castles has previously-excised footage featuring a caricature of Alexander Woollcott restored. *Chuck Jones defends his title as most-represented director on an LTGC set, having 22 cartoons. Friz Freleng is a close second with 21 cartoons. Combined, they have 43 cartoons on this set, nearly 3/4 of all cartoons on this set. *Three character debuts are on the set: One Froggy Evening (Michigan J. Frog, considered a one-shot in the classic era), I Love to Singa (Owl Jolson, considered a one-shot in the classic era), and Tortoise Beats Hare (Cecil Turtle). *The number of restored Oscar-winners goes up to three, as Tweetie Pie (1947) joins the list. *Four public domain cartoons have been restored for this set: A Corny Concerto, The Dover Boys, Have You Got Any Castles?, and Hollywood Steps Out. Volume 3 Volume 3 (released on October 25, 2005) contains a selection of cartoons (52 in color, 8 in black-and-white) mostly from the 1930s and 1940s, but with some from the 1950s and 1960s including such popular shorts as *''Hillbilly Hare'' *''Birds Anonymous'' (Academy Award Winner) *''Duck! Rabbit, Duck!'' *''Walky Talky Hawky'' Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc one, as with previous volumes, is only Bugs Bunny. *Disc two features Hollywood caricatures and parodies. *Disc three mainly concerns Porky Pig, with a few other pig-related cartoons thrown in. *Disc four is the all-stars disc. Statistics *31 of the color cartoons came from the a.a.p. package - more than any other set. The other 21 color cartoons were in WB's own packages. The 8 black-and-white cartoons were in the Sunset Productions package. *Bugs Bunny remains the most-represented character, having 20 cartoons on the set. *Two Blue Ribbon cartoons have their original titles restored: Daffy Duck and Egghead and Speaking of the Weather. Both shorts have incorrect ending music though due to the soundtrack being sourced from the Turner "dubbed versions". *''Birds Anonymous'' joins the list of restored Oscar-winning shorts. *Chuck Jones is once again the most-represented director, having 15 cartoons on this set. The only other directors with at least ten are Friz Freleng (12 cartoons) and Robert McKimson (11 cartoons). These three combine for 38 of the cartoons on the set, almost 2/3. *Eight character debuts are on this set: I Haven't Got a Hat (Beans and Porky Pig), An Itch In Time (A. Flea), The Honey-Mousers (The Honey-Mousers), An Egg Scramble (Prissy), Odor-able Kitty (Pepé Le Pew), Porky's Romance (Petunia Pig), Rabbit Punch (The Crusher), Walky Talky Hawky (Foghorn Leghorn and the Barnyard Dawg). *7 public domain cartoons have been restored for this release: Case of the Missing Hare, Falling Hare, Hollywood Capers, Pigs in a Polka, Porky Pig's Feat, The Wabbit Who Came to Supper, and Wackiki Wabbit. In addition, the original release version of An Itch in Time was released without copyright protection, but for the Blue Ribbon version, a copyright was filed, and still stands to this day. Volume 4 Volume 4 (released on November 14, 2006) contains selections (51 in color and 9 in black and white) ranging from 1936 to 1966 (the latest Looney Tunes cartoon yet), including such popular shorts as *''Knighty Knight Bugs'' *''Cat-Tails For Two'' *''The Night Watchman'' Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc one continues the tradition of the only-Bugs Bunny disc. *Disc two is dedicated to director Frank Tashlin. *Disc three contains only Speedy Gonzales cartoons. *Disc four consists of cartoons starring obscure Looney Tunes cats, with a few Sylvester cartoons thrown in for good measure. Statistics *40 of the color cartoons on this set (2/3 of the selection) were in WB's own television packages. The remaining color cartoons were in a.a.p. package. All nine black-and-white cartoons were in the Sunset Productions package. *Bugs Bunny keeps his title as the most-represented character, though his number of cartoons is down to 15, tied with Speedy Gonzales. *Frank Tashlin, thanks to his own disc of 15 cartoons, is the most-represented director on this set, breaking a three-year streak from Chuck Jones - who, along with Friz Freleng and Robert McKimson, each have 14 cartoons. The remainder are directed by either Bob Clampett or Arthur Davis. *''Knighty Knight Bugs, the only Bugs Bunny cartoon ever to win an Oscar, becomes the final Oscar-winning cartoon to have been included on a LTGC. *Eight character debuts are on this set: ''Mexicali Shmoes (Slowpoke Rodriguez), Kiddin’ The Kitten (Dodsworth), The Aristo-Cat (Claude Cat and Hubie and Bertie), Cat-Tails for Two (Speedy Gonzales), and Mississippi Hare (Colonel Shuffle). *''The Night Watchman'' is the only cartoon on this set with its original titles restored after years of existing only as a Blue Ribbon reissue. *''Porky's Railroad'' is the only public domain cartoon restored for this set. *''A-Haunting We Will Go, ''Pancho's Hideaway, and The Wild Chase become the first cartoons with the "Abstract WB" titles and the first cartoons from the DePatie-Freleng era to be restored. Volume 5 Volume 5 (released on October 30, 2007) contains 41 color cartoons and 19 black-and-white cartoons (the most of any set thus far), including such popular shorts as *''Ali Baba Bunny'' *''Bewitched Bunny'' *''A Tale of Two Kitties'' *''The Old Grey Hare'' Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc one features Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. This is the first time that the first disc is not entirely dedicated to Bugs Bunny, now sharing the spotlight with Daffy Duck. *Disc two contains parodies of fairy tale stories. *Disc three honors the work of director Bob Clampett. *Disc four features Porky Pig and other early classics - all in black-and-white (the first such disc in the LTGC). Statistics *22 of the featured color cartoons are from the a.a.p. package, while the remaining 19 were in WB-owned packages. All 19 black-and-white cartoons are from the Sunset Productions package, a record. *Bugs Bunny, with only 14 shorts, is no longer the most-represented character. That title now goes to Porky Pig, with 17 cartoons on this set. *Bob Clampett, helped in part by his own disc, is the most-represented director on this set with 21 cartoons. *Two character debuts are on this set: A Tale of Two Kitties (Tweety) and Bewitched Bunny (Witch Hazel). *A record five credit-less Blue Ribbons have their original titles restored on this release: The Bear's Tale, Holiday for Shoestrings, Little Red Walking Hood, The Trial of Mr. Wolf, and You Were Never Duckier (the latter being the first cartoon in WB's Post-1948 package). *Eight public domain cartoons have been restored for this release: Eatin' on the Cuff, or The Moth Who Came to Dinner, Farm Frolics, Foney Fables, Porky's Pooch, Porky's Preview, Scrap Happy Daffy, The Wacky Wabbit, and A Tale of Two Kitties. Volume 6 Volume 6 (released on October 21, 2008) concludes the entire series of the Golden Collection. The ratio of color to black-and-white cartoons (41 to 19) is the same as the previous volume. This volume contains such popular shorts as *''Hare Trigger'' *''Bear Feat'' *''Norman Normal'' Statistics *Among restored cartoons in the main program: 24 of the color cartoons were in WB's television packages. A total of 23 cartoons (17 color and 6 black-and-white) are in the a.a.p. package. The rest of the black-and-white cartoons are in the Sunset Productions package. *This set is the first not to contain a disc at least partially dedicated to Bugs Bunny. In fact, including bonus cartoons, this set has the fewest Bugs cartoons with only three. *Bosko, Porky Pig, and Sylvester, with six cartoons each, are the most-represented characters on this set. *Chuck Jones, with 17 cartoons, regains his title as most-represented director on this set. *This set has the first Harman and Ising-era cartoons to be restored for DVD release. 12 Harman and Ising cartoons are featured on this set. *Three character debuts are on this set: Buddy's Day Out (Buddy), Hare Trigger (Yosemite Sam), and You Don't Know What You're Doin'! (Piggy). *A record-shattering 15 cartoons from the public domain are restored for this release: The Booze Hangs High, Bosko the Doughboy, Congo Jazz, Crowing Pains, Daffy - The Commando, The Ducktators, Fifth Column Mouse, Meet John Doughboy, One More Time, Page Miss Glory, Rookie Revue, Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!, To Duck or Not To Duck, We're in the Money, and You Don't Know What You're Doin'! *''Crowing Pains'' is the only creditless Blue Ribbon to have its original titles restored on this set. *''Norman Normal'' is the first cartoon from the Warner Bros.-Seven Arts era to be restored for DVD release. Re-release In 2011, Warner re-packaged all volumes in a single pack. Other DVD releases of Looney Tunes Looney Tunes: Spotlight Collection Concurrently with the Golden Collections, WB also released the Looney Tunes: Spotlight Collection, each volume of which packaged half of the cartoons of a Golden Collection, on two DVDs. The exception to this practice was in 2005, with Warners Home Video instead releasing the somewhat-misnamed Looney Tunes Movie Collection, which featured DVDs containing edited versions of The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie and Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales. Looney Tunes Super Stars In November 2009, it was reported that two new single disc DVD releases, with 15 cartoons each, would be released in April 2010. It was also reported that these 30 cartoons would not contain any duplicates that had already been released as part of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection releases.The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour - What Looney (and other) News did Jerry Beck Reveal?, tvshowsondvd.com, November 12, 2009 This series of DVDs is called Looney Tunes Super Stars, and the first two titles are Bugs Bunny: Hare Extraordinaire and Daffy Duck: Frustrated Fowl.Date, Titles for New DVDs featuring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, tvshowsondvd.com, December 30, 2009The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour DVD news: Date Changes for both Looney Tunes Super Stars DVDs | TVShowsOnDVD.com These new DVDs still have the cartoons digitally restored and remastered - in addition to being shown uncut and uncensored. A second set of Looney Tunes Super Stars DVDs was released on November 30, 2010. The titles in the second wave are Foghorn Leghorn & Friends: Barnyard Bigmouth and Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy (which featured a collection of 15 previously-on-DVD shorts). Some viewers noted discs of the first wave proved to be cropped and distorted and otherwise poorly restored to present the shorts in "widescreen" as opposed to their original aspect ratio (though these were just for the post-1953 shorts). Warner Bros. stated the reason for this was that all post-1953 WB shorts were shown in matted-widescreen in theaters. On December 1, 2010, animation expert Jerry Beck explained on the Shokus Internet Radio call-in talk program, Stu's Show that Warner aimed this series not at collectors but at the mass market who expect it to fit on their widescreen TVs. He speculated that at some point down the road there will probably be a double-dip release of those shorts in a collector's DVD version with the video in full-frame format.The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour DVD news: Jerry Beck guest stars on Stu's Show | TVShowsOnDVD.com However, the Foghorn Leghorn disc contains both the matted-widescreen versions and the original full screen (and will most likely continue for future waves featuring new-to-DVD shorts). Jerry Beck stated on Stu's Show on December 1, 2010 that 2011 would see new Super Star releases of Road Runner (which feature new-to-DVD shorts), another Sylvester titled Sylvester & Hippety Hopper (with more new-to-DVD shorts), and another Bugs (with double dips)Jerry Beck on Stu Show - Page 2 - GAC ForumsJerry Beck on Stu Show - Page 5 - GAC Forums Looney Tunes Platinum Collection Another new series, Looney Tunes Platinum Collection, was released on Blu-ray. The first volume was released on November 15, 2011. A 2-disc DVD version of the Platinum Collection was made available on July 3, 2012. The first two discs overlap with releases from the Golden and Super Stars collections. Available shorts This is a listing of the shorts in the Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series currently available on the Looney Tunes Golden Collections, and its successors, Looney Tunes Super Stars, Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles and The Essential Bugs Bunny and The Essential Daffy Duck. A new series has made it to Blu-ray with the Looney Tunes Platinum Collection. See the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography for a more detailed list of all the shorts. This list also provides shorts included as bonus cartoons on misc. DVDs. Key * = Looney Tunes * = Merrie Melodies * = was reissued as a Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodie * NT = Non-Theatrical Shorts * X:Y = Volume X, Disc Y (s'' if unrestored and/or included only among special features.) * PC = Looney Tunes Platinum Collection * BB = Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Hare Extraordinaire * DD = Looney Tunes Super Stars' Daffy Duck: Frustrated Fowl * FL = Looney Tunes Super Stars' Foghorn Leghorn & Friends: Barnyard Bigmouth * SH = Looney Tunes Super Stars' Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: Supergenius Hijinks * PLP = Looney Tunes Super Stars' Pepe Le Pew: Zee Best of Zee Best * PP = Looney Tunes Super Stars' Porky Pig: Hilarious Ham * FF = Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy * WW = Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Wascally Wabbit * MC = Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles: The Chuck Jones Collection * EBB = Essential Bugs Bunny * EDD = Essential Daffy Duck # ''Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid (Harman and Ising/''1:4s) - 1929 # ''Sinkin' in the Bathtub (Harman and Ising/Apr/''3:2s) - 1930 # ''Congo Jazz (Harman and Ising/Sep/''6:3) - 1930 # ''The Booze Hangs High (Harman and Ising/Nov/''6:3) - 1930 # ''Lady, Play Your Mandolin! (Ising/''1:3s) - 1931 # ''Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! (Ising/Sep 5/''6:3) - 1931 # ''One More Time (Ising/Oct 3/''6:3) - 1931 # ''Bosko the Doughboy (Harman/Oct 17/''6:2) - 1931 # ''You Don't Know What You're Doin'! (Ising/Oct 31/''6:3) - 1931 # ''Its Got Me Again (Harman and Ising/May 14/''3:2s) - 1932 # ''Moonlight for Two (Harman and Ising/Jun 11/''Forbidden Hollywood Vol. 3) - 1932 # I Love A Parade (Ising/6:3) - 1932 # ''Ride Him, Bosko! (Harman/Sep 17/''6:3) - 1932 # ''The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives (Rudy Ising/Jan. 7/''Lady Killer'' DVD)-1933 # One Step Ahead of My Shadow (Rudolf Ising, Feb. 4/''Forbidden Hollywood Vol. 3)-1933 # ''Bosko In Person (Harman and Freleng/Feb 11/''6:3) - 1933 # ''Young and Healthy (Rudy Ising/March 4/''Footlight Parade'' DVD)-1933 # The Organ Grinder (Rudy Ising/April 8/''Mayor of Hell'' DVD)-1933 # Wake Up the Gypsy in Me (Rudy Ising/May 13/''Picture Snatcher'' DVD)-1933 # I Like Mountain Music (Ising/''6:3) - 1933 # ''Shuffle Off To Buffalo (Ising/Jul 8/''6:3) - 1933 # ''Bosko's Mechanical Man (Harman/Jul 29/''Morning Glory'' DVD)-1933 # The Dish Ran Away With The Spoon (Ising/Aug 5/''6:3) - 1933 # ''Bosko's Picture Show (Harman and Freleng/Aug 26/''6:3) - 1933 # ''We're In The Money (Ising/Aug 26/''6:3) - 1933 # ''Buddy's Day Out (Palmer/Sep 9/''6:3) - 1933 # ''I've Got to Sing a Torch Song (Palmer/Sep 23/''5:4) - 1933 # ''Sittin' on a Backyard Fence (Duvall/6:3) - 1933 # ''Buddy's Beer Garden (Duvall/Nov 18/''6:3) - 1933 # ''Pettin' in the Park (Brown/Jan. 27/''Gold Diggers of 1933'' DVD)-1934 # Honeymoon Hotel (Duvall/Feb 27/''Footlight Parade'' DVD)-1934 # How Do I Know Its Sunday (Freleng/''6:3) - 1934 # ''Buddy's Circus (King/Aug 25/''6:3) - 1934 # ''Shake Your Powder Puff (Freleng/9-29/''The Gay Divorcee'' DVD)-1934 # Those Beautiful Dames (Freleng/11-10/''Dames'' DVD)-1934 # I Haven't Got a Hat (Freleng/Mar 9/''3:3) - 1935 # ''Into Your Dance (Freleng/Jun 8/''Annie Oakley'' DVD)-1935 # The Country Mouse (Freleng/Jul 13/''MC:2) - 1935 # ''Buddy the Gee Man (King/Aug 24/''G Men'' DVD)-1935 # A Cartoonist's Nightmare (King/Sep 14/''6:3) - 1935 # ''Hollywood Capers (King/Oct 19/''3:2) - 1935 # ''Billboard Frolics (Freleng/11-09/''Captain Blood'' DVD)-1935 # Gold Diggers of '49 (Avery/''5:4) - 1935 # ''Page Miss Glory (Avery/Mar 7/''6:4/''PC 2:2) - 1936 # Alpine Antics (King/Mar 9/''5:4) - 1936 # ''I Love to Singa (Avery/Jul 18/''2:4/''PC 1:2) - 1936 # Porky's Poultry Plant (Tashlin/Aug 22/''4:2) - 1936 # ''Milk and Money (Avery/Oct 3/''5:4) - 1936 # ''Little Beau Porky (Tashlin/Nov 14/''4:2) - 1936 # ''The Coo-Coo Nut Grove (Freleng/Nov 28/''3:2) - 1936 # ''Porky in the Northwoods (Tashlin/Dec 19/''4:2) - 1936 # ''Pigs Is Pigs (Freleng/Jan 30/''3:3) - 1937 # ''Porky's Road Race (Tashlin/Feb 6/''3:2) - 1937 # ''Porky's Romance (Tashlin/Apr 3/''3:3) - 1937 # ''She Was an Acrobat's Daughter (Freleng/Apr 10/''3:2) - 1937 # ''Porky's Duck Hunt (Avery/Apr 17/''EDD) - 1937 # ''Porky's Railroad (Tashlin/Aug 7/''4:2) - 1937 # ''Speaking of the Weather (Tashlin/Sep 4/''3:2) - 1937 # ''The Lyin' Mouse (Freleng/Oct 16/''MC:2'' # The Case of the Stuttering Pig (Tashlin/Oct 30/''4:2) - 1937 # ''Little Red Walking Hood (Avery/Nov 6/''5:2) - 1937 # ''Porky's Double Trouble (Tashlin/Nov 13/''5:4) - 1937 # ''The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos (Tashlin/Dec 4/''3:2) - 1937 # ''Daffy Duck and Egghead (Avery/Jan 1/''3:4/''EDD) - 1938 # Porky's Poppa (Clampett/Jan 15/''5:4) - 1938 # ''Porky at the Crocadero (Tashlin/Feb 5/''5:4) - 1938 # ''What Price Porky (Clampett/Feb 26/''5:4) - 1938 # ''Porky's Hare Hunt (Hardaway/April 30/''PC 2:2) - 1938 # ''Now That Summer Is Gone (Tashlin/May 14/''4:2) - 1938 # ''Porky the Fireman (Tashlin/Jun 4/''4:2) - 1938 # ''Katnip Kollege (Howard and Dalton/Jun 11/''2:4/''PC 1:2) - 1938 # Porky's Party (Clampett/Jun 25/''3:3) - 1938 # ''Have You Got Any Castles? (Tashlin/Jun 25/''2:4) - 1938 # ''Wholly Smoke (Tashlin/Aug 27/''5:4) - 1938 # ''Cracked Ice (Tashlin/Sep 10/''4:2) - 1938 # ''Porky in Wackyland (Clampett/Sep 24/''2:3/''PC 2:1) - 1938 # Little Pancho Vanilla (Tashlin/Oct 8/''4:2) - 1938 # ''Porky in Egypt (Clampett/Nov 5/''3:3/''PC 2:1) - 1938 # You're an Education (Tashlin/Nov 5/''4:2) - 1938 # ''The Night Watchman (Jones/Nov 19/''4:4) - 1938 # ''The Daffy Doc (Clampett/Nov 26/''5:3/''EDD) - 1938 # Daffy Duck in Hollywood (Avery/Dec 3/''3:2) - 1938 # ''The Mice Will Play (Avery/Dec 31/''MC:2'' # Prest-O Change-O (Jones/March 25/''PC 2:2) - 1939 # ''Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur (Jones/Apr 22/''3:4) - 1939 # ''Porky and Teabiscuit (Hardaway and Dalton/Apr 22/''3:3) - 1939 # ''Thugs with Dirty Mugs (Avery/May 6/''3:2) - 1939 # ''Naughty But Mice (Jones/May 20/''MC:1) - 1939 # Polar Pals (Clampett/Jun 3/''5:4) - 1939 # ''Old Glory (Jones/Jul 1/''2:3/''PC 1:1) - 1939 # Wise Quacks (Clampett/Aug 5/''5:4) - 1939 # ''Hare-um Scare-um (Hardaway/Aug 12/''PC 2:2) - 1939 # ''Little Brother Rat (Jones/Sep 2/''MC:1) - 1939 # ''Sniffles and the Bookworm (Jones/Dec 2/''MC:1) - 1939 # ''The Film Fan (Clampett/Dec 16/''3:2) - 1939 # ''Porky's Breakdowns of 1939 (Unknown 4:4s) - 1939 # Elmer's Candid Camera (Jones/Mar 2/''1:3/''EBB/''PC 2:2) - 1940 # ''Pilgrim Porky (Clampett/Mar 16/''5:4) - 1940 # ''The Bear's Tale (Avery/Apr 13/''5:2) - 1940 # ''Porky's Poor Fish (Clampett/Apr 27/''4:4) - 1940 # ''Sniffles Takes A Trip (Jones/May 11/''6:1s/''MC:1) 1940 # You Ought to Be in Pictures (Freleng/May 18/''2:4/''PC 2:1) - 1940 # A Gander at Mother Goose (Avery/May 25/''5:2) - 1940 # ''Tom Thumb in Trouble (Jones/Jun 8/''5:2) - 1940 # ''Little Blabbermouse (Freleng/Jul 6/''MC:2'' - 1940 # The Egg Collector (Jones/Jul 20/''MC:1) - 1940 # ''A Wild Hare (Avery/Jul 27/''3:2s, [[Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4|''4:1s]]/''EBB/''PC 2:1) (A.K.A. The Wild Hare) - 1940 # Patient Porky (Clampett/Aug 24/''5:3) - 1940 # ''Prehistoric Porky (Clampett/Oct 12/''5:3) - 1940 # ''The Sour Puss (Clampett/Nov 2/''4:4) - 1940 # ''Bedtime for Sniffles (Jones/Nov 23/''MC:1'' - 1940 # Shop, Look, and Listen (Freleng/Dec 21/''MC:2'' - 1940 # The Fighting 69½th (Freleng/Jan 18/''6:2s) - 1941 # ''Sniffles Bells the Cat (Jones/Feb 1/''MC:1'' - 1941 # Tortoise Beats Hare (Avery/Mar 15/''2:1/''WW/''PC 2:2) - 1941 # ''Goofy Groceries (Clampett/Mar 29/''3:2) - 1941 # ''Toy Trouble (Jones/Apr 12/''MC:1) - 1941 # ''Porky's Preview (Avery/Apr 19/''5:4) - 1941 # ''The Trial of Mister Wolf (Freleng/Apr 26/''5:2) - 1941 # ''Farm Frolics (Clampett/May 10/''5:3) - 1941 # ''Hollywood Steps Out (Avery/May 24/''2:4/''PC 2:2) - 1941 # Meet John Doughboy (Clampett/Jul 5/''6:2) - 1941 # ''The Heckling Hare (Avery/Jul 5/''2:1/''3:2) - 1941 # The Brave Little Bat (Jones/Sep 27/''MC:1) - 1941 # ''Rookie Revue (Freleng/Oct 25/''6:2) - 1941 # ''Wabbit Twouble (Clampett/Dec 20/''1:1/''PC 2:2) - 1941 # Porky's Pooch (Clampett/Dec 27/''5:3) - 1941 # ''Conrad the Sailor (Jones/Feb 28/''4:4) - 1942 # ''Crazy Cruise (Avery and Clampett/Mar 14/''5:3) - 1942 # ''The Wabbit Who Came to Supper (Freleng/Mar 28/''3:1) - 1942 # ''Horton Hatches the Egg (Clampett/Apr 11/''6:4) - 1942 # ''The Wacky Wabbit (Clampett/May 2/''5:3) - 1942 # ''The Draft Horse (Jones/May 9/''6:2) - 1942 # ''Lights Fantastic (Freleng/May 23/''6:4) - 1942 # ''Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (Clampett/Jul 11/''1:3/''PC 2:2) - 1942 # Wacky Blackout (Clampett/Jul 11/''6:2) - 1942 # ''Foney Fables (Freleng/Aug 1/''5:2) - 1942 # ''The Ducktators (McCabe/Aug 1/''6:2) - 1942 # ''Eatin' on the Cuff or, The Moth Who Came to Dinner (Clampett/Aug 22/''5:4) - 1942 # ''The Dover Boys at Pimento University or The Rivals of Roquefort Hall (Jones/Sep 10/''2:2/''PC 1:2) - 1942 # The Hep Cat (Clampett/Oct 3/''2:4) - 1942 # ''The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (Freleng/Oct 31/''2:1) - 1942 # ''A Tale of Two Kitties (Clampett/Nov 21/''5:3/''PC 1:1) - 1942 # My Favorite Duck (Jones/Dec 5/''4:2s/6:1) - 1942 # ''Case of the Missing Hare (Jones/Dec 12/''3:1) - 1942 # ''Point Rationing of Foods (Jones/Feb/''3:3s/''PC 1:3s) - 1943 # Confusions of a Nutzy Spy (McCabe/Jan 21/''6:2) - 1943 # ''Pigs in a Polka (Freleng/Feb 2/''3:3) - 1943 # ''Tortoise Wins by a Hare (Clampett/Feb 20/''1:3/''PC 2:2) - 1943 # Fifth Column Mouse (Freleng/Mar 6/''6:2) - 1943 # ''To Duck or Not To Duck (Jones/Mar 6/''6:1) - 1943 # ''Hop and Go (McCabe/Mar 27/''6:2) - 1943 # ''Super-Rabbit (Jones/Apr 3/''3:4/''PC 1:1/''WW) - 1943 # ''The Unbearable Bear (Jones/Apr 17/''MC:1) - 1943 # ''The Wise Quacking Duck (Clampett/May 1/''5:3/''PC 2:1) - 1943 # The Aristo Cat (Jones/Jun 19/''4:4/''MC:2) - 1943 # Coming Snafu (Jones/Jun/''5:3s) - 1943 # ''Yankee Doodle Daffy (Freleng/Jul 3/''1:2) - 1943 # ''Wackiki Wabbit (Jones/Jul 3/''3:1) - 1943 # ''Porky Pig's Feat (Tashlin/Jul 17/''3:3) - 1943 # ''Gripes (Freleng/Jul/''5:3s) - 1943 # ''Scrap Happy Daffy (Tashlin/Aug 21/''5:4) - 1943 # ''Spies (Jones/Aug/''3:4s) - 1943 # ''A Corny Concerto (Clampett/Sep 25/''2:4/''4:1) - 1943 # The Goldbrick (Tashlin/Sep/''4:2s) - 1943 # ''Falling Hare (Clampett/Oct 30/''3:4) - 1943 # ''The Home Front (Tashlin/Nov/''4:2s) - 1943 # ''Daffy - The Commando (Freleng/Nov 20/''6:2) - 1943 # ''An Itch in Time (Clampett/Dec 4/''3:4/''PC 2:2) - 1943 # Puss n' Booty (Tashlin/Dec 11/''4:2) - 1943 # ''Rumors (Freleng/Dec/''3:4s) - 1943 # ''Little Red Riding Rabbit (Freleng/Jan 4/''2:1/''PC 2:1) - 1944 # What's Cookin' Doc? (Clampett/Jan 8/''4:1s) - 1944 # ''Tom Turk and Daffy (Jones/Feb 12/''PP) - 1944 # ''Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (Jones/Feb 26/''1:3) - 1944 # ''I Got Plenty of Mutton (Tashlin/Mar 11/''4:2) - 1944 # ''Snafuperman (Freleng/Mar/''3:4s) - 1944 # ''The Weakly Reporter (Jones/Mar 25/''6:2) - 1944 # ''Tick Tock Tuckered (Clampett/Apr 8/''DD) - 1944 # ''The Swooner Crooner (Tashlin/May 6/''3:2) - 1944 # ''Russian Rhapsody (Clampett/May 20/''6:2/''PC 2:2) - 1944 # Duck Soup to Nuts (Freleng/May 27/''2:3) - 1944 # ''Hare Ribbin' (Clampett/Jun 24/''5:3) - 1944 # ''Hare Force (Freleng/Jul 22/''3:1) - 1944 # ''Censored (Tashlin/Jul/''4:2s) - 1944 # ''Hell-Bent for Election (Jones/Jul/''PC 1:3s) - 1944 # ''Birdy and the Beast (Clampett/Aug 19/''PC 2:1) - 1944 # ''Buckaroo Bugs (Clampett/Aug 26/''5:3/''PC 2:1) - 1944 # Plane Daffy (Tashlin/Sep 16/''4:2/''EDD) - 1944 # Lost and Foundling (Jones/Sep 30/''MC:1) - 1944 # ''Booby Hatched (Tashlin/Oct 14/''4:2) - 1944 # ''The Old Grey Hare (Clampett/Oct 28/''5:3/''PC 1:1/''EBB) - 1944 # ''The Stupid Cupid (Tashlin/Nov 25/''4:2) - 1944 # ''Stage Door Cartoon (Freleng/Dec 30/''2:4) - 1944 # ''Odor-able Kitty (Jones/Jan 6/''3:4/''PLP) - 1945 # Herr Meets Hare (Freleng/Jan 13/''6:2) - 1945 # ''Draftee Daffy (Clampett/Jan 27/''3:4) - 1945 # ''Trap Happy Porky (Jones/Feb 24/MC:2'' # Hare Trigger (Freleng/May 5/''3:3s/6:1) - 1945 # ''A Gruesome Twosome (Clampett/Jun 9/''3:4) - 1945 # ''Wagon Heels (Clampett/Jul 28/''5:3/PP) - 1945 # Hare Conditioned (Jones/Aug 11/''2:1) - 1945 # ''Fresh Airedale (Jones/Aug 25/''6:4) - 1945 # ''The Bashful Buzzard (Clampett/Sep 5/''5:3/''PC 2:2) - 1945 # Hare Tonic (Jones/Nov 10/''3:1/''PC 1:1) - 1945 # Nasty Quacks (Tashlin/Dec 1/''DD/''EDD) - 1945 # The Return of Mr. Hook (1945/McKimson/''5:3s) - 1945 # ''The Good Egg (1945/Jones/''5:3s) - 1945 # ''Tokyo Woes (1945/Clampett/''5:3s) - 1945 # ''Book Revue (Clampett/Jan 5/''2:4/''EDD/''PC 2:1) (A.K.A. ''Book Review) - 1946 # Baseball Bugs (Freleng/Feb 2/''1:1/''PC 1:1/''EBB) - 1946 # ''Holiday for Shoestrings (Freleng/Feb 23/''5:2) - 1946 # ''Baby Bottleneck (Clampett/Mar 16/''2:3/''PC 1:1) - 1946 # Hare Remover (Tashlin/Mar 23/''3:1) - 1946 # ''Hollywood Canine Canteen (McKimson/Apr 20/''6:2) - 1946 # ''Hush My Mouse (Jones/May 4/''MC:1) - 1946 # ''Hair-Raising Hare (Jones/May 25/''1:3/''3:3/''4:2/''EBB) - 1946 # Kitty Kornered (Clampett/Jun 8/''2:3/''PC 1:1) - 1946 # Hollywood Daffy (Freleng/Jun 22/''5:1) - 1946 # ''Acrobatty Bunny (McKimson/Jun 29/''3:1) - 1946 # ''The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (Clampett/Jul 20/''2:3/''PC 1:1/''EDD) - 1946 # ''Bacall to Arms (Clampett/Aug 3/''5:3) - 1946 # ''Walky Talky Hawky (McKimson/Aug 31/''3:4/''4:2) - 1946 # The Big Snooze (Clampett/Oct 5/''2:1/''3:2) - 1946 # Mouse Menace (Davis/Nov 2/''PP) - 1946 # ''Rhapsody Rabbit (Freleng/Nov 9/''2:4/''4:2) - 1946 # Roughly Squeaking (Jones/Nov 23/''MC:2) - 1946 # ''One Meat Brawl (McKimson/Jan 18/''PP) - 1947 # ''What Makes Daffy Duck? (Davis/Feb 14/''PC 2:1) - 1947 # ''Scent-imental Over You (Jones/Mar 8/''PLP) - 1947 # ''A Hare Grows in Manhattan (Freleng/Mar 23/''3:1) - 1947 # ''Birth of a Notion (McKimson/Apr 12/''6:1) - 1947 # ''Tweetie Pie (Freleng/May 3/''2:3/''PC 1:1/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) - 1947 # ''Rabbit Transit (Freleng/May 10/''2:1/''PC 2:2) - 1947 # Easter Yeggs (McKimson/Jun 28/''3:1) - 1947 # ''Crowing Pains (McKimson/Jul 12/''6:1) - 1947 # ''A Pest in the House (Jones/Aug 3/''5:1/''PC 1:1) - 1947 # House Hunting Mice (Jones/Sep 6/''MC:2) - 1947 # ''Slick Hare (Freleng/Nov 1/''2:1) - 1947 # ''A Horsefly Fleas (McKimson/Dec 13/''PC 2:2) - 1947 # ''Gorilla My Dreams (McKimson/Jan 3/''2:1/''WW) - 1948 # Daffy Duck Slept Here (McKimson/Mar 6/''3:3) - 1948 # ''Back Alley Oproar (Freleng/Mar 27/''2:4/''PC 2:1) - 1948 # I Taw a Putty Tat (Freleng/Apr 2/''4:1s) - 1948 # ''Rabbit Punch (Jones/Apr 10/''3:4) - 1948 # ''Buccaneer Bunny (Freleng/May 8/''5:1/''PC 1:1) - 1948 # Bugs Bunny Rides Again (Freleng/Jun 12/''2:1) - 1948 # ''The Up-Standing Sitter (McKimson/Jul 3/''5:1) - 1948 # ''Haredevil Hare (Jones/Jul 24/''1:3/''PC 1:2) - 1948 # You Were Never Duckier (Jones/Aug 7/''5:1) - 1948 # ''Dough Ray Me-ow (Davis/Aug 14/''4:4/''PC 2:2) - 1948 # The Pest That Came to Dinner (Davis/Sep 11/''PP) - 1948 # ''Odor of the Day (Davis/Oct 2/''PLP)'' - 1948 # The Foghorn Leghorn (McKimson/Oct 9/''1:4/''PC 2:1) - 1948 # Daffy Dilly (Jones/Oct 30/''DD) - 1948 # ''Kit for Cat (Freleng/Nov 6/''1:4) - 1948 # ''The Stupor Salesman (Davis/Nov 20/''5:1) - 1948 # ''Riff Raffy Daffy (Davis/Nov 27/''PP) - 1948 # ''My Bunny Lies over the Sea (Jones/Dec 4/''1:1) - 1948 # ''Scaredy Cat (Jones/Dec 18/''1:2/''PC 1:1) - 1948 # Wise Quackers (Freleng/Jan 1/''DD) - 1949 # ''Hare Do (Freleng/Jan 15/''3:1) - 1949 # ''Awful Orphan (Jones/Jan 29/''1:3) - 1949 # ''Porky Chops (Davis/Feb 12/''1:2/''PC 1:1) - 1949 # Mississippi Hare (Jones/Feb 26/''4:1) - 1949 # ''Paying the Piper (McKimson/Mar 12/''5:2) - 1949 # ''Daffy Duck Hunt (McKimson/Mar 26/''1:4) - 1949 # ''Rebel Rabbit (McKimson/Apr 9/''3:1) - 1949 # ''Mouse Wreckers (Jones/Apr 23/''2:2/''MC:2) - 1949 # High Diving Hare (Freleng/Apr 30/''1:1/''WW) - 1949 # Curtain Razor (Freleng/May 21/''PP) - 1949 # ''Bowery Bugs (Davis/Jun 4/''3:1/''WW) - 1949 # Mouse Mazurka (Freleng/Jun 11/''MC:2) - 1949 # ''Long-Haired Hare (Jones/Jun 25/''1:1/''WW/''PC 2:1) - 1949 # ''Bad Ol' Putty Tat (Freleng/Jul 23/''2:3/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) - 1949 # The Grey Hounded Hare (McKimson/Aug 6/''4:1) - 1949 # ''Often an Orphan (Jones/Aug 13/''6:3) - 1949 # ''The Windblown Hare (McKimson/Aug 27/''3:3) - 1949 # ''Dough for the Do-Do (Freleng/Sep 2/''1:2) - 1949 # ''Fast and Furry-ous (Jones/Sep 16/''1:3/''PC 1:1) - 1949 # Frigid Hare (Jones/Oct 7/''1:3) - 1949 # ''Swallow The Leader (McKimson/Oct 14/''4:4) - 1949 # ''Bye, Bye Bluebeard (Davis/Oct 21/''3:3) - 1949 # ''For Scent-imental Reasons (Jones/Nov 12/''1:3/''PC 1:1/''PLP) - 1949 # ''Hippety Hopper (McKimson/Nov 19/''6:1s) - 1949 # ''Bear Feat (Jones/Dec 10/''6:1) - 1949 # ''Rabbit Hood (Jones/Dec 24/''4:1) - 1949 # ''A Ham in a Role (McKimson/Dec 31/''6:1) - 1949 # ''So Much for So Little (Jones/''2:4s/''PC 1:3s) - 1949 # Home, Tweet Home (Freleng/Jan 14/''PC 2:1) - 1950 # ''Hurdy-Gurdy Hare (McKimson/Jan 21/''4:1) - 1950 # ''Boobs in the Woods (McKimson/Jan 28/''1:2/''PP) - 1950 # Mutiny on the Bunny (Freleng/Feb 11/''BB) - 1950 # ''The Lion's Busy (Freleng/Feb 18/''PC 2:2) - 1950 # ''The Scarlet Pumpernickel (Jones/Mar 4/''1:2/''PC 1:1/''EDD) - 1950 # ''Homeless Hare (Jones/Mar 11/''3:1) - 1950 # ''Strife with Father (McKimson/Apr 1/''PC 2:2) - 1950 # ''The Hypo-Chondri-Cat (Jones/Apr 15/''1:3/''MC:2) - 1950 # Big House Bunny (Freleng/Apr 22/''1:1) - 1950 # ''An Egg Scramble (McKimson/May 27/''3:3) - 1950 # ''What's Up Doc? (McKimson/Jun 17/''1:1) - 1950 # ''All a Bir-r-r-rd (Freleng/Jun 24/''2:3/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) - 1950 # 8 Ball Bunny (Jones/Jul 8/''4:1/''PC 1:1/''EBB) - 1950 # ''It's Hummer Time (McKimson/Jul 22/''6:4) - 1950 # ''Golden Yeggs (Freleng/Aug 5/''1:2) - 1950 # ''Hillbilly Hare (McKimson/Aug 12/''3:1) - 1950 # ''Dog Gone South (Jones/Aug 26/''6:1) - 1950 # ''The Ducksters (Jones/Sep 2/''1:2) - 1950 # ''Bunker Hill Bunny (Freleng/Sep 23/''1:4) - 1950 # ''Canary Row (Freleng/Oct 7/''1:4/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) - 1950 # Bushy Hare (McKimson/Nov 18/''BB) - 1950 # ''Dog Collared (McKimson/Dec 2/''PP) - 1950 # ''Rabbit of Seville (Jones/Dec 16/''1:1/''PC 1:1/''WW/''EBB) - 1950 # Hare We Go (McKimson/Jan 6/''BB) - 1951 # ''Canned Feud (Freleng/Feb 3/''1:4/''PC 2:1) - 1951 # Putty Tat Trouble (Freleng/Feb 24/''1:4/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) - 1951 # Corn Plastered (McKimson/Mar 3/''PP) - 1951 # ''Bunny Hugged (Jones/Mar 10/''2:1) - 1951 # ''Scentimental Romeo (Jones/Mar 24/''PLP/''PC 2:1) - 1951 # Early To Bet (McKimson/May 12/''1:4) - 1951 # ''Rabbit Fire (Jones/May 19/''1:2/''WW/''EBB/''PC 2:2) - 1951 # Room and Bird (Freleng/Jun 2/''2:3/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) - 1951 # Chow Hound (Jones/Jun 16/''6:4/''PC 1:2) - 1951 # French Rarebit (McKimson/Jun 30/''2:1) - 1951 # ''The Wearing of the Grin (Jones/Jul 28/''1:2) - 1951 # ''Cheese Chasers (Jones/Aug 28/''2:2/''MC:2) - 1951 # Lovelorn Leghorn (McKimson/Sep 8/''PC 1:1) - 1951 # ''Tweety's S.O.S. (Freleng/Sep 22/''1:4/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) - 1951 # Ballot Box Bunny (Freleng/Oct 6/''1:1/''WW) - 1951 # A Bear for Punishment (Jones/Oct 20/''2:2) - 1951 # ''Sleepy Time Possum (McKimson/Nov 3/''6:4) - 1951 # ''Drip-Along Daffy (Jones/Nov 17/''1:2/''PC 2:2) - 1951 # Big Top Bunny (McKimson/Dec 12/''1:1/''WW) - 1951 # Tweet Tweet Tweety (Freleng/Dec 15/''2:3/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) - 1951 # The Prize Pest (McKimson/Dec 22/''DD) - 1951 # ''Operation: Rabbit (Jones/Jan 19/''4:1) - 1952 # ''Feed the Kitty (Jones/Feb 2/''1:3/''PC 1:2) - 1952 # Gift Wrapped (Freleng/Feb 16/''2:3/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy/''PC 2:1) - 1952 # ''Foxy by Proxy (Freleng/Feb 23/''BB) - 1952 # ''Thumb Fun (McKimson/Mar 1/''PP) - 1952 # ''14 Carrot Rabbit (Freleng/Feb 16/''5:1) - 1952 # ''Little Beau Pepé (Jones/Mar 29/''PLP) - - 1952 # ''Kiddin' The Kitten (McKimson/Apr 5/''4:4) - 1952 # ''Water, Water Every Hare (Jones/Apr 19/''1:1) - 1952 # ''Little Red Rodent Hood (Freleng/May 3/''5:2) - 1952 # ''Beep, Beep (Jones/May 24/''2:2/''PC 1:1) - 1952 # Orange Blossoms for Violet (Jones/May 24/''2:4s/''PC 1:3s) - 1952 # The Hasty Hare (Jones/Jun 7/''PC 1:2) - 1952 # ''Ain't She Tweet (Freleng/Jun 21/''2:3/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) - 1952 # The Turn-Tale Wolf (McKimson/Jun 28/''5:2) - 1952 # ''Oily Hare (McKimson/Jul 26/''5:1) - 1952 # ''Going! Going! Gosh! (Jones/Aug 23/''2:2/''PC 2:1) - 1952 # A Bird In A Guilty Cage (Freleng/Aug 30/''2:3) - 1952 # ''Mouse Warming (Jones/Sep 8/''MC:2) - 1952 # ''Rabbit Seasoning (Jones/Sep 20/''1:1/''WW/''PC 2:2) - 1952 # ''The Super Snooper (McKimson/Nov 11/''5:1) - 1952 # ''Rabbit's Kin (McKimson/Nov 15/''1:1/''WW) - 1952 # Fool Coverage (McKimson/Dec 13/''PP) - 1952 # ''Don't Give Up the Sheep (Jones/Jan 3/''1:3) - 1953 # ''Snow Business (Freleng/Jan 17/''2:3/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) - 1953 # Forward March Hare (Jones/Feb 4/''4:1) - 1953 # ''Kiss Me Cat (Jones/Feb 21/''4:4/''PC 1:2) - 1953 # Duck Amuck (Jones/Feb 28/''1:2/''PC 1:1/''EDD) - 1953 # ''A Peck o' Trouble (McKimson/Mar 28/''4:4) - 1953 # ''Southern Fried Rabbit (Freleng/May 2/''4:1) - 1953 # ''Ant Pasted (Freleng/May 9/''PP) - 1953 # ''Much Ado About Nutting (Jones/May 23/''6:4) - 1953 # ''Hare Trimmed (Freleng/Jun 20/''BB) - 1953 # ''Wild Over You (Jones/Jul 11/''PLP) - 1953 # ''Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century (Jones/Jul 25/''1:2/''PC 1:2/''EDD) - 1953 # ''Bully for Bugs (Jones/Aug 8/''1:1/''WW) - 1953 # Cat-Tails for Two (McKimson/Aug 29/''4:3) - 1953 # ''Zipping Along (Jones/Sep 19/''2:2/''PC 2:1) - 1953 # Duck! Rabbit, Duck! (Jones/Oct 3/''3:1/''PC 2:2) - 1953 # Punch Trunk (Jones/Dec 19/''6:4) - 1953 # ''Dog Pounded (Freleng/Jan 2/''PLP) 1954 # ''Feline Frame-Up (Jones/Feb 13/''PC 1:2) - 1954 # ''Wild Wife (McKimson/Feb 20/''6:4) - 1954 # ''No Barking (Jones/Feb 27/''3:4) - 1954 # ''Bugs and Thugs (Freleng/Mar 2/''1:4) - 1954 # ''The Cats Bah (Jones/Mar 20/''PLP) - 1954 # ''Design for Leaving (McKimson/Mar 27/''DD) - 1954 # ''Claws for Alarm (Jones/May 22/''3:3) - 1954 # ''Little Boy Boo (McKimson/Jun 5/''FL) - 1954 # ''Devil May Hare (McKimson/Jun 19/''1:4/''PC 1:2) - 1954 # The Oily American (McKimson/Jul 10/''6:4) - 1954 # ''Bewitched Bunny (Jones/Jul 24/''5:2/''PC 1:2) - 1954 # Satan's Waitin' (Freleng/Aug 7/''6:1/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) - 1954 # Stop! Look! And Hasten! (Jones/Aug 14/''2:2) - 1954 # ''Gone Batty (McKimson/Sep 4/''PP) - 1954 # ''Goo Goo Goliath (Freleng/Sep 18/''6:4) - 1954 # ''By Word of Mouse (Freleng/Oct 2/''6:2) - 1954 # ''From A to Z-Z-Z-Z (Jones/Oct 16/''2:2s/''PC 1:2) - 1954 # Lumber Jack-Rabbit (Jones/Nov 13/''BB) - 1954 # ''My Little Duckaroo (Jones/Nov 27/''6:1/''EDD/''PC 2:2) - 1954 # ''Baby Buggy Bunny (Jones/Dec 18/''2:1) - 1954 # ''Pizzicato Pussycat (Freleng/Jan 1/''4:4) - 1955 # ''All Fowled Up (McKimson/Feb 19/''FL) - 1955 # ''Stork Naked (Freleng/Feb 26/''DD) - 1955 # ''Sahara Hare (Freleng/Mar 26/''4:1) - 1955 # ''The Hole Idea (McKimson/Apr 16/''6:4) - 1955 # ''Ready, Set, Zoom! (Jones/Apr 30/''2:2) - 1955 # ''Past Perfumance (Jones/May 21/''PLP) - 1955 # ''Rabbit Rampage (Jones/Jun 11/''6:1s) - 1955 # ''Lumber Jerks (Freleng/Jun 25/''1:4) - 1955 # ''This is a Life? (Freleng/Jul 9/''DD) - 1955 # ''Jumpin' Jupiter (Jones/Aug 6/''6:1) - 1955 # ''Hyde and Hare (Freleng/Aug 27/''2:1) - 1955 # ''Dime to Retire (McKimson/Sep 3/''DD) - 1955 # ''Speedy Gonzales (Freleng/Sep 17/''1:4/''PC 1:1) - 1955 # Knight-mare Hare (Jones/Oct 1/''4:1) - 1955 # ''Two Scent's Worth (Jones/Oct 15/''PLP) - 1955 # ''Red Riding Hoodwinked (Freleng/Oct 29/''5:2) - 1955 # ''Roman Legion-Hare (Freleng/Nov 12/''4:1) - 1955 # ''Heir-Conditioned (Freleng/Nov 26/''6:2) - 1955 # ''Guided Muscle (Jones/Dec 10/''2:2) - 1955 # ''One Froggy Evening (Jones/Dec 31/''2:4/''PC 1:2) - 1955 # A Hitch in Time (Jones/''PC 1:3s) - 1955 # ''Bugs' Bonnets (Jones/Jan 14/''5:1) - 1956 # ''The High and the Flighty (McKimson/Feb 18/''PC 2:1) - 1956 # ''Weasel Stop (McKimson/Jan 28/''FL) - 1956 # ''Broom-Stick Bunny (Jones/Feb 25/''2:1/''PC 1:2/''WW) - 1956 # ''Rocket Squad (Jones/Mar 10/''3:3) - 1956 # ''Heaven Scent (Jones/Mar 31/''6:1/''PLP) - 1956 # Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (Jones/May 5/''2:2) - 1956 # ''The Unexpected Pest (McKimson/Jun 2/''4:4) - 1956 # ''Napoleon Bunny-Part (Freleng/Jun 16/''BB) - 1956 # ''Stupor Duck (McKimson/Jul 17/''5:1) - 1956 # ''Barbary Coast Bunny (Jones/Jul 21/''4:1/''PC 2:2) - 1956 # Rocket-bye Baby (Jones/Aug 4/''6:4/''PC 2:2) - 1956 # Raw! Raw! Rooster! (McKimson/Aug 25/''6:1) - 1956 # ''A Star is Bored (Freleng/Sep 15/''5:1/''EDD) - 1956 # Deduce, You Say (Jones/Sep 29/''1:2/''EDD/''PC 2:1) - 1956 # ''Yankee Dood It (Freleng/Oct 13/''6:2) - 1956 # ''Wideo Wabbit (McKimson/Oct 27/''3:2) - 1956 # ''There They Go-Go-Go! (Jones/Nov 10/''2:2) - 1956 # ''Two Crows From Tacos (Freleng/Nov 24/''FL) - 1956 # ''The Honey-Mousers (McKimson/Dec 8/''3:2) - 1956 # ''To Hare Is Human (Jones/Dec 15/''4:1) - 1956 #90 Day Wondering'' (Jones/''4:3s/''PC 1:3s) - 1956 # Three Little Bops (Freleng/Jan 5/''2:4/''PC 1:2) - 1957 # Scrambled Aches (Jones/Jan 26/''2:2) - 1957 # ''Ali Baba Bunny (Jones/Feb 9/''5:1/''EDD/''PC 2:1) - 1957 # Go Fly a Kit (Jones/Feb 23/''4:4) - 1957 # ''Tweety and the Beanstalk (Freleng/May 16/''5:2/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) - 1957 # Bedevilled Rabbit (McKimson/Apr 13/''BB/''PC 1:2) - 1957 # Boyhood Daze (Jones/Apr 20/''6:1s/''PC 1:2) - 1957 # Cheese It, the Cat! (McKimson/May 4/''FL) - 1957 # ''Fox Terror (McKimson/May 11/''FL) - 1957 # ''Steal Wool (Jones/Jun 8/''3:4) - 1957 # ''What's Opera, Doc? (Jones/Jul 6/''2:4/''PC 1:1/''EBB) - 1957 # ''Tabasco Road (McKimson/Jul 20/''4:3/''PC 2:1) - 1957 # Birds Anonymous (Freleng/Aug 10/''3:4/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) - 1957 # Ducking the Devil (McKimson/Aug 17/''DD/''PC 1:2) - 1957 # Zoom and Bored (Jones/Sep 14/''2:2) - 1957 # ''Touché and Go (Jones/Oct 12/''PLP) - 1957 # ''Show Biz Bugs (Freleng/Nov 2/''2:4/''EBB/''PC 2:1) - 1957 # ''Mouse-Taken Indentity (McKimson/Nov 16/''MC:2'' - 1957 # Gonzales' Tamales (Freleng/Nov 30/''3:4) - 1957 # ''Rabbit Romeo (McKimson/Dec 14/''4:1) - 1957 #Drafty, Isn't It?'' (Jones/''4:3s/''PC 1:3s) - 1957 # Tortilla Flaps (McKimson/Jan 18/''4:3) - 1958 # ''Robin Hood Daffy (Jones/Mar 8/''3:3/''PC 1:1/''EDD) - 1958 # ''Hare-Way to the Stars (Mar 29/''PC 1:2) - 1958 # ''Whoa, Be-Gone! (Jones/Apr 12/''2:2) - 1958 # ''Knighty Knight Bugs (Freleng/Aug 23/''4:1/''EBB) - 1958 # Weasel While You Work (McKimson/Sept 6/FL) - 1958 # ''Hook, Line and Stinker (Jones/Oct 11/''6:1) - 1958 # ''Gopher Broke (McKimson/Nov 15/''FL) - 1958 # ''Cat Feud (Jones/Dec 20/''4:4) - 1958 # ''Baton Bunny (Jones and Levitow/Jan 10/''1:3/''WW) - 1959 # Mouse-Placed Kitten (McKimson/Jan 24/''FL) - 1959 # ''The Mouse that Jack Built (McKimson/Apr 4/''3:2) - 1959 # ''Apes of Wrath (Freleng/Apr 18/''BB) - 1959 # ''A Mutt in a Rut (McKimson/May 23/''FL) - 1959 # ''Really Scent (Levitow/Jun 27/''PLP) - 1959 # ''Mexicali Shmoes (Freleng/Jul 4/''4:3/''PC 2:1) - 1959 # Here Today, Gone Tamale (Freleng/Aug 29/''4:3) - 1959 # ''A Broken Leghorn (McKimson/Sept 26/''1:4) - 1959 # ''People Are Bunny (McKimson/Dec 19/''DD) - 1959 # ''A Witch's Tangled Hare (Jones and Levitow/''PC 1:2) - 1959 # ''West of the Pesos (McKimson/Jan 23/''4:3) - 1960 # ''Wild Wild World (McKimson/Feb 27/''6:4) - 1960 # ''Goldimouse and the Three Cats (Freleng/Mar 15/''5:2) - 1960 # ''Person To Bunny (Freleng/Apr 2/''DD) - 1960 # ''Who Scent You? (Jones/Apr 23/''PLP) - 1960 # ''Crockett-Doodle-Do (McKimson/Jun 25/''FL) - 1960 # ''Mouse and Garden (Freleng/Jul 16/''4:4) - 1960 # ''Mice Follies (McKimson/August 20/''MC:2) - 1960 # ''From Hare to Heir (Freleng/Sept 3/''BB) - 1960 # ''Dog Gone People (McKimson/Nov 12/''PP) - 1960 # ''Lighter Than Hare (Freleng/Dec 17/''BB) - 1960 # ''Cannery Woe (McKimson/Jan 7/''4:3) - 1961 # ''Strangled Eggs (McKimson/Mar 18/''FL) - 1961 # ''The Abominable Snow Rabbit (Jones/May 20/''5:1) - 1961 # ''A Scent of the Matterhorn (Jones/Jun 24/''PLP) - 1961 # ''The Pied Piper of Guadalupe (Freleng/Aug 19/''4:3) - 1961 # ''Daffy's Inn Trouble (McKimson/Sep 23/''DD) - 1961 # ''The Last Hungry Cat (Freleng/Dec 2/''3:2/''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) - 1961 # Crows' Feat (Freleng and Pratt/Apr 21/''FL) - 1962 # ''Mexican Boarders (Freleng/May 12/''4:3) - 1962 #Adventures of the Road-Runner'' (Jones/May/''2:2s) - 1962 # ''Bill of Hare (McKimson/Jun 9/''PC 1:2) - 1962 # ''Louvre Come Back to Me! (Jones and Noble/Aug 18/''PLP) - 1962 # ''Martian Through Georgia (Jones and Levitow/Dec 29/''6:4) - 1962 #Philbert (Three's a Crowd)'' (Donner/Apr 1/''3:4s) - 1963 # ''Million Hare (McKimson/Apr 6/''BB) - 1963 # ''Now Hear This (Jones/Apr 27/''6:4) - 1963 # ''Banty Raids (McKimson/Jun 29/''FL) - 1960 # ''Chili Weather (Freleng/Aug 17/''4:3) - 1963 # ''Mad as a Mars Hare (Jones/Oct 19/''BB/''PC 1:2) - 1963 # Transylvania 6-5000 (Jones/Nov 30/''5:1) - 1963 # ''To Beep or Not to Beep (Jones/Dec 28/''3:4) - 1963 # ''A Message to Gracias (McKimson/Feb 8/''4:3) - 1964 # ''Bartholomew Versus The Wheel (McKimson/Feb 29/''6:4) - 1964 # ''Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare (McKimson/Mar 28/''BB/''PC 1:2) - 1964 # Nuts and Volts (Freleng/Apr 25/''4:3) - 1964 # ''The Iceman Ducketh (Monroe/May 16/''DD) - 1964 # ''False Hare (McKimson/Jul 18/''BB) - 1964 # ''Señorella and the Glass Huarache (Pratt/Aug 1/''5:2) - 1964 # ''Pancho's Hideaway (Freleng/Oct 24/''4:3) - 1964 # ''It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House (Freleng/Jan 16/''MC:2) - 1965 # ''The Wild Chase (Freleng/Feb 27/''4:3) - 1965 # ''Suppressed Duck (McKimson/Jun 26/''DD) - 1965 # ''Corn On The Cop (Spector/Jul 24/''PP) - 1965 # ''Boulder Wham! (Larriva/Oct 9/''SH) - 1965 # ''Harried and Hurried (Larriva/Nov 13/''SH) - 1965 # ''Highway Runnery (Larriva/Dec 11/''SH) - 1965 # ''Chaser on the Rocks (Larriva/Dec 25/''SH) - 1965 # ''Shot and Bothered (Larriva/Jan 8/''SH) - 1966 # ''Out and Out Rout (Larriva/Jan 29/''SH) - 1966 # ''The Solid Tin Coyote (Larriva/Feb 19/''SH) - 1966 # ''Clippety Clobbered (Larriva/Mar 12/''SH) - 1966 # ''A-Haunting We Will Go (McKimson/Apr 26/''4:3/''PC 1:2) - 1966 # Sugar and Spies (McKimson/Nov 5/''SH) - 1966 # ''Merlin the Magic Mouse (Lovy/Nov 18/''MC:2) - 1967 # Daffy's Diner (Daffy/Jun 21/") - 1967 #Norman Normal'' (Lovy/Feb 3/''6:4) - 1968 #The Door'' (Mundie/Jun 1/''PC 1:3s) - 1968 # ''Bunny and Claude: We Rob Carrot Patches (McKimson/Nov 23/''PP) - 1968 # ''The Great Carrot Train Robbery (McKimson/Jan 25/''PP) - 1969 # ''The Duxorcist (Ford and Lennon/Nov 20/''EDD) - 1987 # ''The Night of the Living Duck (Ford and Lennon/Sept 23/''EDD) - 1988 # ''(Blooper) Bunny (Ford and Lennon/Feb/''1:1s) - 1991 # ''Daffy & Porky in the William Tell Overture (Haskett and Fossati/Apr 17/''4:2s) (NT) - 1991 # ''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers (EBB)- 1992 # Chariots of Fur (Jones/Dec 21/''SH) - 1994 (NT) # ''Carrotblanca (McCarthy/''EBB) - 1995 # ''Another Froggy Evening (Jones/Jan/''PC 1:3s) - 1995 # ''Superior Duck (Jones/''PC 1:1/''EDD) - 1996 # From Hare to Eternity (Jones/''PC 1:3s) - 1997 # ''Father Of The Bird (Fossati/''PC 1:3s) - 1997 # ''Little Go Beep (Brandt/Dec 30/''SH) - 2000 # ''Daffy Duck for President (Brandt and Cervone/Nov 2/''2:3s/''EDD) (NT) - 2003 # Attack of the Drones (Moore/''EDD) (NT) - 2003 # ''Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (Kopp and Shin/''EBB) - 2003 # ''The Whizzard of Ow (Haaland/Nov 1/''SH) - 2003 # ''Museum Scream (Povenmire/''PC 1:3s) - 2003 # ''Coyote Falls (O' Callaghan/Jul 20/''SH) - 2010 # ''Fur of Flying (O' Callaghan/Sep 24/''SH) - 2010 # ''Rabid Rider (O' Callaghan/Dec 17/''SH'') - 2010 See also * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–1939) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940–1949) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–1959) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960–1969) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous) * The Golden Age of Looney Tunes * Looney Tunes Super Stars - the successor series of DVDs dedicated to one star of the series per DVD * Looney Tunes Platinum Collection Blu-ray successor References Category:Looney Tunes home video releases